1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mobile work robot system that performs tasks while moving, and more particularly, to a mobile work robot system that is used in hospitals, clean rooms, etc., where microorganisms, trash, dust, etc. are to be prevented from entering and, if they enter, are to be removed.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional mobile work robot system, one robot performs all the functions to be performed such that one robot provides a complete and independent system. Further, maintenance of the mobile work robot, such as cleaning and disinfection, replacement of parts, and replenishment of consumable goods, is manually performed.
However, using a conventional mobile work robot system described above, it is necessary for the robot to carry large amounts of consumable goods required for the work in order for the robot to be able to work over a large area and with a long time between replenishment of the consumable goods. Further, where dust collection is performed, for example, the dust container must be made large as well. In addition, the moving means, such as wheels, that supports the robot and what it carries must be made strong. For these reasons, mobile work robots have become quite large, making them difficult to use in small areas.
If the main unit of a mobile work robot is reduced in size, maintenance tasks such as the replacement of parts and replenishment of consumable goods must be performed more frequently. Therefore, in addition to the increased cleaning and disinfection of the mobile work robot main unit, a worker who carries out these tasks must perform an increased amount of work. Furthermore, in the case of a mobile work robot that works in areas where microorganisms, trash, dust, etc. are unwanted, there is a danger that the worker who performs cleaning and maintenance of the mobile work robot will contaminate the robot.
As another type of mobile work robot system, a system having an unmanned vehicle equipped with a power supply unit and a station equipped with a replacement power supply unit has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Hei 5-316605, for example. In this system, replacement of the power supply unit can be achieved without human contact. In addition, since the power supply unit mounted on the unmanned vehicle can be regularly replaced at the station, the power supply unit does not have to be so large and the vehicle can be made more compact.
However, in the system described above, the station only replaces the power supply unit of the unmanned vehicle. Control functions, such as the issuance of instructions from the station when necessary to move the vehicle to the station, may not be performed.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Hei 5-316605 does not provide any consideration of the cleaning (disinfection) of the unmanned vehicle.